


Back Home

by phoenixjustice



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-28
Updated: 2013-02-28
Packaged: 2017-12-03 22:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/703203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixjustice/pseuds/phoenixjustice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometime during Naruto: Shippuden.</p><p>He was finally home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back Home

He couldn't say exactly when it happened, when he truly noticed her. Perhaps it was when he arrived back in the village and instead of the hate he expected to receive, he had instead gained a hug and an eye full of tears. She had forgiven him for what had transpired, understanding that he had to avenge his clan and take care of his brother.

What he hadn't expected was meeting up with Itachi and learning that it hadn't been Itachi who had killed their clan, but Madara Uchiha, the last remaining member of the Uchiha clan and who no one had known was alive but Itachi. The battle of fists and words between he and Itachi had ended and his brother managed to remove the curse mark off of him, the curse that had been placed on him by Orichimaru. His brother had also shared the ultimate Sharingan technique, the Mangekyo, with him.

Itachi had been nothing like he had expected, especially since he had acted so cold and unfeeling towards him before. To see who his brother _truly_ was, had been very refreshing. Another refreshing insight was Sakura; that was why he stood here now, waiting for her to exit the new Hokage, Tsunade's house. She had grown up in the time he had been away. He had expected so, but it was more than just the physical, she had also grown into herself as a ninja and as a person. She was... _beautiful_.

He wasn't sure just how long he had waited there under the tree, gazing upon the full moon and the twinkling stars, but he gets suddenly startled by a soft voice. "Sasuke? What are you doing out so late?" He turns around quickly, startled.

It was Sakura.

She stood there staring at him, her hands clasped behind her back. He stares at her. The moonlight played beautifully off her light skin, showing off the highlights in her pink hair. "Sasuke?" She asks softly. He mentally shakes himself out of it. He takes a step forward, his yukata swaying slightly against the gentle breeze. "What are you doing here? It's really late--" He stops her abruptly.

"I wanted to make sure you got back home all right." He said. "I know you can hold your own against some of the best, especially since you were trained by Lady Tsunade, but I...worry about you." He admitted. Her face lights up at this, though it was obvious she was trying to hide it. His heart lightens at the sight. He had been afraid that she had found someone else in the time he was away, but it was obvious that she still...liked him.

He walks forward, smiling and feeling pleased that she blushes and so prettily. He comes to stand in front of her. "So, Sakura, how have you fared while I was away," he teased. "Many boyfriends?" She blushes further.

"N-no!" She looks down. "I--I mean, there's never been anyone in my heart but...but you." She admitted it quietly, but it seared his heart. Hearing her confession made his heart skip a beat and he cups her face in his hands.

"Sasuke--"

He leans forward and kisses her, savoring her sweet taste. He pulls back and his smile deepens.

"I promise you I will never leave again, Sakura. I will never leave you."

She smiles, tears falling from her eyes. "Sasuke!"

They embrace and he gazes at her beauty for a long moment before leaning down to kiss her once more.

He was finally home.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A/N: Wow, I wrote that in like, no time at all, lol.

I hope you enjoyed this!

Let me know what you thought!!

\--PhoenixJustice

 


End file.
